<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiaroscuro by TheRealJeanGenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594991">Chiaroscuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie'>TheRealJeanGenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Role Reversal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo, a young Jedi and hero of the Resistance, finally  faces Snoke’s dark and powerful disciple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiaroscuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445722">Chiaroscuro</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie">TheRealJeanGenie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the June 2019 event of We are out of prompt.<br/>Usually I don’t have any interest in stories about switching roles. And AUs isn’t exactly my bread and butter. <br/>Precisely for this reason, it was particularly fun to get my hands on this flashfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop!” he shouts at her clinging to the sharp rocks. She is a daughter of Jakku. The hot mountains and canyons of Tatooine are a congenial battleground for her.  But Ben Solo is not one to give up. Not since he found out he should have been in her place.</p>
<p>His right hand loses his grip on the rocks to stop the rain of stones that is coming on him. Rey likes to play dirty, but he’s gotten stronger in the last year. The rocks levitate for an instant, then fall fifty meters below. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty good, Solo. Final offer. Join us. And you’ll find out what you’ve given up your whole life.” She is a slender figure, dressed in black that stands on the top of the ridge with the pride of those who are beyond all remorse and fear.</p>
<p>The red lightsaber she wields, once belonged to his family. His grandfather Anakin left it to his uncle Luke until it was lost. And she made it her own, like a jackal, making the kyber crystal bleed until it becomes a cursed weapon.</p>
<p>Ben realizes he’s wasted too much time and lets the Force push him up, towards her, the murderous right arm of the Supreme Leader Snoke. And he thinks for one more time: “That’s my fault.”</p>
<p>Since the day he was born, he has always been hovering between the two sides of the Force. When Darkness risked to take over, his parents made the wisest decision. “Enough of these stories, Ben", his father told him one day. “We need to talk, you, me, your mother and your uncle. It’s time you knew the truth about Darth Vader.”</p>
<p>And he listened to his mother speak. Telling him about the fall and rebirth of a corrupted and redeemed creature. And he swore to himself that he would never abandon the way of the Light.</p>
<p>But the Dark Side had been looking for a new champion.  She, daughter of no one, raised on the planet of the last battle against the Empire. She, who had spent her childhood searching for scrap, until she had found the remains of the Observatory, of Gallius Rax’s insane plan, of the last relics of Palpatine. It was there that Snoke found her and took her as a disciple. </p>
<p>
  <em>And it’s my fault.</em>
</p>
<p>Ben Solo looks her in the eye, surprised at how innocent she appears. But it is a deception into which he cannot fall. He saw her kill in cold blood, without a shred of emotion. And now she points her blasphemous saber at his throat. Ben doesn’t back down. He prepared himself for that day. He ignites his lightsaber and repels his opponent’s blade. The wonder on her face is the signal he was waiting for. Perhaps all is not lost. </p>
<p>“It’s white. Your new lightsaber is white! You purified your kyber!”</p>
<p>“And  not just this” he answers her. His weapon is a creature of the Light Side, so clear and pure that he had to equip it with two side vent valves, so it wouldn’t get too hard to handle even for him. And now they should face each other like the Sith and the Jedi of the past. But he will not make the same mistakes told by history. He was born in perfect balance but he chose the Light and condemned her to Darkness. Now all he can do is fight her and let a fair trade happen, blow by blow, until they both form a perfect chiaroscuro. No one will die that day. The Force needs to regain its completeness. For too long the blood of the adepts of both sides has been shed. It’s time to try another way. </p>
<p>"Never more" says Ben Solo striking first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>